MIA
by darquesse26
Summary: Natasha goes MIA in one of her missions. And Clint wants to know why.
1. Chapter 1

_11:59_

…

…

 _12:00_

…

Clint had been waiting for hours. His rear was starting to feel numb from sitting too long on the sofa. He let out a little sigh, as he saw that he had drained his mug for the second time. He wasn't a fan of staying up late at night, knowing that it would ruin his eyesight, according to Dr. Banner. But he had promised to wait for Natasha until she gets back from her mission. He stood up and went to the kitchen of their apartment, to brew yet another cup of coffee.

"C'mon Maria, pick it up", Clint said, frustration dripping from his voice. He had been trying to contact Hill and Coulson; he wanted to ask them if they knew anything regarding Natasha's mission, since Natasha's return to the SHIELD headquarters 6 hours ago.

After ringing Maria's phone for the third time, he decided to take it upon himself to go and check in the headquarters if Natasha has returned.

He took his jacket from the rack, and pulled the hood over his head, and stuffed the apartment keys on his pocket, and took the keys to Natasha's motorbike. He drove straight to SHIELD headquarters. As he was getting off the bike, he felt his phone vibrate from his right pocket. He gently took it out, and checked the screen. It was Hill. He placed the phone on his hear and immediately heard Agent Hill's voice.

"Barton. Would you mind coming to the HQ. I have something important to tell you."

Every molecule in Clint's body hoped that this 'important' was something good. But not everything turns out well for him.

"Way ahead of you" Clint said, as he ended the call and went straight to the headquarters. He never walked faster in his life, than he did now. He arrived in Fury's office, to see that everyone was there. Steve, Tony, Bruce, even Thor was there.

"Take a seat, Agent Barton." Fury said, as he gestured towards one of the chair in front of his desk.

"Any news regarding Nat's mission?" Clint asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Why do you think we were called here in the first place, bird face" Tony teased.

"Shut it, Stark. This is serious." Steve said, giving Clint an apologetic look. Clint only gave him a nod.

They all turned their attention back to Fury. "Agent Hill, if you may" Fury said, giving Hill an encouraging nod.

"Okay guys, this is extremely hard for me to say. But I'm not going to beat around the bush." Hill cleared her throat. "Agent Romanoff has gone M.I.A."

 **AN:** _ **And that's where the story ends. For now. I seriously have no idea why I'm making myself sad by writing this. But anyways I hope you guys like it. And it's my first Avengers fanfic. So please be nice. If you have any advice or some sort to help me improve my writing, I would gladly accept it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARVEL DOES.**

CLINT WENT STRAIGHT HOME AFTER THAT. He didn't want to stay there and be pitied at by the others. If there was one thing that he hated, it was getting pitied.

As soon as he entered the apartment, he placed his jacket on the sofa, not caring enough to put it in the rack. 'If Natasha were here, she would've told me to place it on the rack like Jackie Chan did in Karate Kid', Clint smiled at the thought. She was always such a clean-freak.

He wanted to sleep. To just sleep and forget all the thoughts he has about what could be happening to Natasha. To just sleep and hope that as soon as he wakes up he'd see her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training room, waiting to spar with him. He refuses to think of her, as if she's dead, Hill did tell them that she was 'MIA'.

Instead of going to his room, he decided to sleep in Natasha's. The bed was still left the way it was when Natasha left for her mission. The bed unfixed, the cover rumpled, and one of the pillows on the floor.

"Stupid nightmares" Clint said, he knew it was the reason why her bed looked the way it was now. He hated it when she had nightmares. What he hated the most is that, he couldn't do anything during those times. All he could do was hold her in his arms and hum to her ear and tell her about the fun times they had, their dreams for the future.

He collapsed on her bed, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

CLINT HATED GETTING NIGHTMARES. And the fact that he was getting one now, of all times. He hated it twice more. He got up from the bed, and got dressed. 'A little walk in the park wouldn't be so bad', he thought to himself. 'And maybe you'd get lucky and bump into Natasha' a small voice in his mind said.

He knew deep down, he wanted for that to happen. As he kept walking, he made sure to look around his surroundings. Hoping to see a flash of red hair, and a familiar face, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay sane if Natasha died or is dead. They've helped fix each other from the broken jigsaw puzzle they once were. They were the only ones who knew each other's darkest secrets. Even the horrible pasts that they would never dare tell anyone else. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. or the others. They both promised to each other that they would never tell on each other even if it would cost them their life.

Clint walked, kicking a pebble in front of him. A scene from his nightmare flashed into his mind, and accidentally kicked the pebble a little too hard and he heard a familiar groan.

"Stupid pebble", he heard, a distinctly female voice, say.

He'd know that voice anywhere. A part of him didn't want to assume that it _was_ Natasha, but a part of him was squealing for joy that finally he'd be able to see Natasha again. He knew there was no other way to know whether she really was Natasha, his Natasha, other than to go and talk to her.

'It's now or never', he told himself as he stepped forward, raised his arm, and tapped on the woman's shoulder.

"Nat?"

 **AN: So again, that's it for now. I was planning on describing Scarlett's voice in this one but I have a hard time doing so. And I'm EXTREMELY sorry for taking way too long on putting up the next chapter. But, hopefully you'll like it. And *fingers crossed* hopefully, it is Natasha who was the female in the end of this chapter, since, I, myself have no idea whether she should be Natasha or not. If that makes sense. And then again, if you guys ever have some tips on how I could improve, I'd be happy to accept them. OK, see you next chapter. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think the second chapter I did kind of sucked, so I hope this one makes up for it.**

"Nat?"

He was surprised to see the green eyes he's been used to waking up whenever he gets knocked out in missions. Shocked to see the same red curls he'd always run his hand in. But what shocked him the most was the four words she told him.

"Should I know you?"

"Nat, this has to be a joke. And not a very good one, I tell you. Not a very good one." Clint said, even though his brain wanted to tell him that she was saying the truth. That she didn't, in fact, know him.

Her only response was to give him a questioning look. Clint had no idea what to say, it had never occurred to him that Natasha getting amnesia would ever happen in their lifetime. Which he now thinks is incredibly stupid since they were in a dangerous field of work.

And then out of nowhere, a man came out of nowhere and grabbed Natasha on the wrist.

"Nat, we have to go"

In the corner of his eye, he saw, what looked like, a metal wrapped around the man's left arm.

"Barnes?!"

Bucky ignored him and grabbed Natasha on the wrist and said, through gritted teeth, "Nat, we have to go". Bucky turned and started to walk away with Natasha in tow.

"Bucky! Tell me what happened to Natasha! Why doesn't she remember me?!" Clint wanted to punch the guy. He continued to follow them.

Bucky stopped walking, which caused Clint to almost bump into him.

"Shut it, Barton. I've decided to do something. I just can't let the Red Room send more assassins to come after her. Just lay off, okay. If you hadn't taken her in and brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D., she wouldn't be into so much trouble."

"What do you mean 'you've decided to do something'?" Clint asked, as his eyes darted to a bandage sticking out of Natasha's hair. He didn't want to believe what his mind is telling him. That maybe, just, maybe…

"Did you shoot her, Barnes?!" Clint screamed, rage starting to boil up inside him only waiting to go off.

Bucky, again, ignored him.

"Bucky, did you shoot her?" he asked, with a firm voice that anyone who knew him knows that it meant he was angry. Like Hulk-angry.

A cab stopped right in front of them, and Bucky whispered for Natasha to get in. Bucky turned to Clint, and said, "So what if I did? What _could_ you do? You're no match for what the Red Room could do, Barton"

And with that, Bucky got in the cab and slammed the door.

He sat down in the roadside, with his head resting on his hands. 'I'm stupid', Clint repeated in his head. He knew it was stupid to not think of what might happen once he took her in to S.H.I.E.L.D. to be an agent. He hadn't thought of the Red Room ever sending assassins to go and force Natasha to return to them.

"She is their best assassin, of course they'd take her back", he muttered to himself. "That was a stupid move, Barton. That was a stupid move"

But he still couldn't hide the fact that taking Natasha in was also the best thing he's ever done in his entire life. He has never found anyone else who could understand him better that Natasha. She's an assassin. He's an assassin. Maybe that was why they understood each other. Because they both have blood on their hands, which they both wanted to wash off.

She's always told him that she had much more red on her hands than him. But he didn't want to treat her like a monster, even though he knew she treated herself that way.

If she were here, he knew she would tell him, "Get your ass off the pavement, Barton. Sulking won't do you any good"

And, as always, she would be right. So Clint got up from his sitting position, and brushed the dust off his pants. He took out his phone and dialed Hill's phone. As soon as he heard Hill's voice, he said

"I need info on The Winter Soldier. A.S.A.P."

 **AN: so hopefully that would make up for the last chapter I posted. So I want to thank the people who've been reviewing and who've been reading this fanfic. I'll try to post much longer chapters soon. Before anyone asks, I think this story would probably fit between the Avengers and CATWS. :D And I just wanted to say that Bucky here loves Nat. I loved their chemistry in one of those chapters in Black Widow vol. 5. And I'm sorry I ship 3 people with Nat. idk what I'm doing. See you next chap. :D**


End file.
